


i said it didn't worry me, but it hit me like an avalanche

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everything Else is implied, I've been working on this for so long and it's not even that good, M/M, Mostly been contemplating if it's okay to post this, rated t for making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Big Bill had been Eddie’s best friend and though they still exchanged letters, but it wasn’t the same. Eddie didn’t cling onto Richie, but it was clear that the two were closer than the rest of The Losers. Now Richie was moving away like Bill.





	i said it didn't worry me, but it hit me like an avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys no long time no see! Long story short, my friends are home from college for the summer and I've been hanging out with them. I've also had a case of writer's block and didn't really know if I should post this. So forever ago I posted a smutty (aged up) mileven fic and received some hate over it so ever since I've been wary about posting anything like that. But considering It's ending, I feel like this (which isn't smut) is acceptable and IM RABBLING

The taste of smoke was intoxicating as their tongues intertwined. Eddie felt light headed in the best possible way as Richie wove his fingers though Eddie’s hair. The two weren’t skilled, but that didn’t matter. At that moment, nothing mattered but the two of them.

At the budding age of fifteen, this was territory overdue but then again they were not like any other couple. Not that they were couple. They were just… Richie and Eddie.

Eddie felt the slight pressure on his chest of Richie pushing him back and quickly understood what was happening. He couldn’t help but smile despite his nervousness, leaning back until he was laying on his back. Richie hovered above him, their mouths still practically sewn, and both of their hearts raced.

Despite being typical teenage boys, they weren’t dumb. It was 1961 and being a faggot was as dangerous as ever. A stroll underneath Kissing Bridge was evidence enough. Neither boy understood what was stirring within them, but just one glance was enough to set them aflame. The rest of The Losers noticed amusingly that the two of them were spending an awful lot of time together. Of course none of them had a problem with it, especially Bev who adored whatever was going on between the two.

Now the two lay on the floor of their childhood clubhouse, delightfully cramped. It was almost hard to believe that all seven of them could fit semi- comfortably in there. There was no way either boy could fit in there without touching and they didn’t have a problem with it at all.

It’d been three years since they defeated It and still they looked over their shoulders. Big Bill moved away a year later, leaving just the six of them almost aimless. Eddie took the move harder than expected, but not surprising considering he and Bill were close. That’s how Richie and Eddie became as close as they are. Now years later so much has changed. Eddie went over to help Richie do some last minute packing when Richie’s father, Wentworth, came in and told the boys to run off and have fun. Naturally, the two came to the clubhouse as Eddie’s mother was home and the Barrens wasn’t the same without Big Bill.

Now with only less than 24 hours left together, the thoughts Eddie had been pushing away emerged at the worst time. Richie pulled away from Eddie’s mouth to attack his neck, shrugging off his patterned button down shirt in the process. Big Bill had been Eddie’s best friend and though they still exchanged letters, but it wasn’t the same. Eddie didn’t cling onto Richie, but it was clear that the two were closer than the rest of The Losers. Now Richie was moving away like Bill. Also his hand that wasn’t grasping the back of his neck was making its way underneath his shirt.

Eddie kissed him back with twice as much passion and Richie smiled into the kiss, his hands roaming Eddie’s thin torso. It almost like the two had a telepathic link and Richie knew what Eddie was doing. He pulled away and kissed his way to the shell of Eddie’s ear.

“Do you want to keep going?” Richie breathed.

Eddie nodded breathlessly and the two smiled before resuming kissing. Eddie knew that he wanted today to be different, just like in the tunnels with Bev. Eddie never wanted to forget Richie, his first love. Then it dawned on Eddie as Richie shrugged off his shirt.

Eddie loved him. He loved Richie.

The realization was so strong it made Eddie gasp, but the gasp could easily be misconstrued as actions from Richie. Eddie could easily voice his new found discovery, but instead he decided to instead shrug off his own shirt and pulled Richie’s mouth to his.

In less than 24 hours, Richie would be off into an unknown future west of Derry. Eddie would miss him dearly. Of course, he had Mike, Stan, Ben, and Bev but of course Richie was special.

And for that, just like in the sewers, Eddie gave all he had to Richie.

In the height of hate and ignorance, love was formed between two boys from the small town of Derry, Maine.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a sensitive little bean so please be easy on me if you didn't like this or think it's inappropriate! Love you guys and if you liked this, a comment and kudos is always appreciated!


End file.
